


something 'bout you

by toxicmew



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicmew/pseuds/toxicmew
Summary: “You didwhat?” Jeno questioned, letting his spoon fall back into his yogurt cup.Jaemin pressed his face against the coffee table and pulled his arms up over his head in an effort to hide, a whine falling from his lips. “Listen, I was hungover as fuck.”"You don’t suddenly kiss people when you’rehungover! If this had happened last night it’d make more sense, but thismorning?”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 278
Collections: WIP OLYMPICS: WINTER 2019/20





	something 'bout you

It had been an innocent question that started it all, to be honest.

“Didn’t you forget something?” Donghyuck had asked, his normally sweet voice still sticking with the dredges of sleep and a hangover probably pounding at his head, hovering behind Jaemin as he pulled on his shoes.

And Jaemin, who had made the mistake of joining Donghyuck in drinking the night before despite knowing he had a morning shift the next day, hadn’t even thought about asking his roommate what he had forgotten. No, he had instead followed the advice of every shitty romance movie Donghyuck had forced him to watch, and turned back from where he had one foot out of the door of their apartment. Then he had crossed the slight difference in height and fitted their lips together, just a slight absentminded brush of a goodbye kiss that still had him noticing just how _good_ Donghyuck’s mouth felt against his own.

Then his hangover hazy mind took notice of what he had just done, and Jaemin was straightening up in panic, his eyes blown wide. It was a look Donghyuck mirrored, his lips still slightly parted and almost shining in the early morning light and-

“I meant this, but thanks, I guess.” Donghyuck muttered, shoving Jaemin’s phone into his chest.

Jaemin numbly reached up to take it, nodding his head in thanks and not even attempting to push words through his clogged throat. Then he was stepping out into the hallway and closing the door behind himself with a quiet click. One of his shoes wasn’t even probably tied, but Jaemin didn’t hesitate in speed walking down the hallway, his blood rushing in his ears as he felt his face catch on fire.

* * *

“You did _what_?” Jeno questioned, letting his spoon fall back into his ( _strawberry_ , Jaemin noticed with a shudder) yogurt cup. Jaemin eyed it in distaste, because even after several years of friendship he would never truly understand Jeno’s preferred snack choices.

Moving aside an empty box of chicken that he had brought over as a bribe (Jeno wouldn't have hesitated to close the door in Jaemin's face if he hadn't, Sundays were the days Jeno chose to loaf around and avoid all social interaction), Jaemin pressed his face against the coffee table and pulled his arms up over his head in an effort to hide, a whine falling from his lips. “Listen, I was hungover as fuck.”

“You don’t suddenly kiss people when you’re _hungover_! If this had happened last night it’d make more sense, but this _morning_?” Jeno pointed out, because despite his bouts of ditziness he usually had ownership of the braincell they shared.

Jaemin just let out another whine instead of responding, hoping that the universe would have mercy on him and release him from this mortal coil.

Instead he was given the opposite, Jeno’s finger merciless as he leaned over the table and poked at Jaemin’s neck. Jaemin didn’t even hesitate in twitching away and letting his arms drop to the table top in favor of glaring at his best friend. “Bitch.”

Jeno sniffed imperiously, his attention already drawn back to the yogurt cup he had claimed was his dessert. “Stop moping and go back to your apartment already.”

Jaemin glanced over at the clock curiously, wincing when he saw how late it had gotten. He had headed to Jeno’s apartment straight after he had gotten out of work, risking a text to Donghyuck to tell him where he would be. It was a courtesy they had between them, considering more often than not they would either cook or order their dinner together.

It had been rather useless though, considering Donghyuck had nonchalantly responded that he was going out to eat with Renjun anyway.

Still, Jeno was right, and he really should get back to his apartment before midnight came around. Pushing himself to his feet with a sigh, Jaemin kicked lightly at Jeno’s thigh, ignoring his offended yelp. “Talk to you later, loser.”

“Tell me if you kiss Donghyuck again.” Jeno demanded, speaking around the spoon in his mouth as he tilted his head back to look up at Jaemin.

Jaemin just sent him a grimace in response, choosing not to say anything as he headed to the door and put on his shoes. Jeno would probably just make fun of anything he could've possibly thought up.

* * *

“Oh, you’re back.” Donghyuck glanced up from the corner of the couch, his feet tucked up onto the cushion and his chin resting on his knee, the light of the television casting his features into sharp relief. Donghyuck's phone dangled perilously from his fingertips as he relaxed further back into the cushions, looking comfortable and endearingly soft in the shorts and loose t-shirt he wore to bed. Jaemin tried his best not to be distracted by the expanse of Donghyuck's thighs, instead focusing on the elders hair and noting the way it curled in a telltale sign that he had let it air dry. Jaemin felt the urge to run his fingers through it, his hand twitching against his thigh as he bit his lip instead.

Jaemin hesitated for a few seconds in the doorway before nodding his head and letting the door fall shut behind him. Moving to quickly turn the locks, Jaemin kept his face averted when he started taking off his shoes. “Yeah, didn’t realize how long I had been at Jeno’s.”

"Is he still eating those damn yogurt cups?" Donghyuck questioned, voice tinged with amusement. Jaemin huffed in amusement even as nerves tingled up his spine, the laugh track on the show Donghyuck was watching seeming to mock him.

"Yeah, he is. How's Renjun?" Jaemin asked in return, thankful that his voice remained steady even as he turned around and caught sight of Donghyuck's intense stare.

"Yangyang's still driving him up the wall, whenever they're not sticking their tongues down each others throat," Donghyuck answered easily, before his mouth pressed into a flat line and Jaemin braced himself for the upcoming question, "which, speaking of-"

"Technically, my tongue never went in your mouth." Jaemin interrupted, because if they were going to have this conversation he might as well start it himself.

Donghyuck blinked slowly, his features dropping into an unintentional sultry look that always drew Jaemin insane. "I was going to say that Yangyang had invited us out for drinks Friday, but yeah, we should probably talk about that too."

Jaemin gaped at Donghyuck for several seconds, his composure departing as it always seemed to do around the elder. Donghyuck knew it too, judging by the way he was smirking smugly at Jaemin's stupefied silence, basking in the glory of making Jaemin the speechless one for once.

Quickly turning on his heel, Jaemin rushed towards his bedroom. "I'm not drunk enough for this."

"You weren't drunk this morning!" Donghyuck called after him, his words interrupted by his own abrupt laughter.

"I was hungover!"

"That's not the same!"

Jaemin shut his door in response, not even offering another rebuttal. His face was on fire yet again, and Jaemin let out a low groan as he rubbed his palms over his cheeks. Embarrassment was simmering low in his stomach, and he could still hear Donghyuck's laughter despite the wall between them.

"Fuck." Jaemin hissed quietly, before raising his head from his hands and heading over to his closet. He might as well change into his pajamas, deciding to forgo a shower until the morning. He had at least been able to change out of his uniform before leaving work, but Jaemin would always prefer pajama pants over jeans.

He should have expected that Donghyuck wouldn't let him retreat in peace though, because Jaemin had barely managed to unbutton his shirt before his door was clicking open. Caught in the middle of pushing it off his shoulders, Jaemin tried his best to appear undisturbed as he tossed the shirt towards his hamper before turning to Donghyuck, pausing at the sight of his roommate's darkened eyes.

Following Donghyuck's line of sight, Jaemin couldn't even try to resist the smirk tugging at his lips. This wouldn't be the first time he had caught Donghyuck staring at his abs after all, and he sincerely doubted that it would be the last. "Like what you see?"

"You know I do." Donghyuck huffed petulantly, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the door frame. He seemed to struggle with pulling his eyes away, but eventually he was meeting Jaemin's amused gaze, his lips pursed in a pout. "Seriously, that's just unfair."

Jaemin snorted. "Of course it is. I'm so sorry for your inconvenience, Hyuck."

"You should be." Donghyuck simpered, raising his chin imperiously as Jaemin stepped over to him. There was a taunting look in his eyes, and Jaemin could feel his confidence wavering under his intense stare.

He refused to retreat again though, not when he had already ran away twice today. This resolution was what had Jaemin stepping into Donghyuck's personal space, his voice dropping with the decreasing distance between them. "Why don't you show me how sorry I should be?"

And Donghyuck, predictable as always, couldn't back down from that challenge.

There was hesitation, of course, Donghyuck’s eyes wavering between Jaemin’s own gaze before dropping down to his mouth. Back and forth, there was a drawn out silence as Jaemin patiently waited, wondering just what Donghyuck would do.

Then Donghyuck was reaching up, bold as always, and threading his fingers into the hair at the nape of Jaemin’s neck, using it as a handhold to guide their mouths closer together. Jaemin tried his best not to groan at the sensation, lashes fluttering shut at the feel of Donghyuck’s soft lips.

Moving to press Donghyuck up against the wall of his bedroom was easy, especially with how pliant the elder was, all of his attention focused on licking into Jaemin’s mouth and running his palms down Jaemin’s chest. His hands were warm, nails a sweet pain over Jaemin’s abs and his palms leaving a soothing touch in his wake.

Jaemin attempted to tease him just how eager his touch was, but Donghyuck let out a growl when he separated their mouths, nipping at Jaemin's lower lip in reprimand. Jaemin huffed out a laugh, deciding to listen for once and reconnect their mouths, groaning at the way Donghyuck soothed his tongue over the bite.

Time seemed to pass in a haze after that, both of them far too occupied with mapping each other out, discovering what had them gasping for breath or trying to bite back moans. It was only when Donghyuck was pulling him closer by the belt loops, one of Jaemin’s legs slotting between his own, that Jaemin realized things were probably going a bit too far.

Separating their lips, Jaemin ignored the whine of protest Donghyuck let out, dipping his head down to mouth at Donghyuck’s neck as he tried to regain his breath. “Donghyuck…”

“What?” Donghyuck huffed, hissing through his teeth when Jaemin lightly nipped at his skin before licking over the spot and starting to suck.

It took a few moments for Jaemin to remember what he had wanted to say, too busy basking in the sweet sounds Donghyuck was letting out. Then one Donghyuck’s hands was drifting down to cup at his ass, his other one still gently clawing at Jaemin’s abs, and he remembered.

“We should probably talk about this.” Jaemin sighed, smoothing his tongue over what would be a truly impressive hickey one last time before straightening up.

Donghyuck pouted up at him, fingers digging into Jaemin’s ass and pulling him close, bringing Jaemin’s attention to the hard press of Donghyuck’s dick against his thigh. “Do we have to?”

“I mean, probably.” Jaemin muttered, smoothing his hands down Donghyuck’s sides and gripping at his hips.

“What if we talked about it later and continue what we’re doing right now?” Donghyuck suggested, a dangerously attractive smile on his lips.

Jaemin blinked at him slowly for a few moments before snorting out a laugh. “Alright, fine. Have it your way.”

Then he was drawing Donghyuck closer, lifting his leg slightly so that Donghyuck could grind up against him. It had the elder sucking in a gasp, his lashes fluttering at his mouth falling open as he focused on the abrupt pleasure. Jaemin didn’t hesitate in leaning closer, licking shamelessly into Donghyuck’s mouth as he continued guiding his hips.

It only took a few grinds for Donghyuck to snap back into focus, stealing back control by reaching up to mercilessly pinch at one of Jaemin’s nipples. Jaemin couldn’t help the yelp that slipped out of his mouth, jerking instinctively and slamming Donghyuck up against the wall.

Donghyuck let out a whine of pain when his head hit the wall, a grimace pulling at his lips. “What the fuck-”

“Don’t just _do that_ , oh my god.” Jaemin hissed, feeling his face flush in embarrassment and trying to ignore the shivers still racing up his spine at the touch.

“I didn’t know you were _that_ sensitive, holy shit. No wonder you always try to murder Jeno when he grabs at your tiddies.”

Jaemin tried not to gape in horror. “You did not just call them tiddies.”

Donghyuck smirked, utterly shameless as he reached up to cup his hands over Jaemin’s chest, subtly squeezing at the firm muscle. “They’re some of the best tiddies I’ve ever seen.”

“Oh my god,” Jaemin muttered quietly, before shaking his head incredulously and trying to step away, “This was a mistake, I regret everything.”

Donghyuck laughed, quickly moving to circle his arms around Jaemin’s neck and pull him back in close. “Sorry, sorry. Come back and kiss me again.”

“You’re so annoying.” Jaemin snorted, rolling his eyes at the demand but acquiescing nonetheless, easily slotting their lips back together and trying his best not to shiver when Donghyuck lightly scratched at his shoulder blades.

Donghyuck just smiled in response, one of his hands moving back down to Jaemin’s ass, pointedly trying to nudge them closer together. “You like it.”

“Maybe I do.” Jaemin conceded, ignoring how fond he sounded. He didn’t have much time to consider his feelings anyway, not with the way Donghyuck didn’t hesitate in licking into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


End file.
